


Who Are You and What Did You Do With My Boyfriend?

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, <i>Kurt has to spend a day at school with a toy of some kind in him. Any kind of toy is fine, so long as he can't take it out. For whatever reason - a bet, or something. I don't know. Of course, this means Finn's getting his bones jumped as soon as possible.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You and What Did You Do With My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee kink meme!

Kurt shifts in his seat again and bites back a moan as the toy presses against his prostate.

Oh god.

He's so glad he wore loose pants today, so they kind of hide the hardon he's had ever since Finn pushed him into the locker room this morning and bent him over. God, he loves it when Finn gets all toppy and bends him over.

He shifts again, trying to relieve the pressure on his dick but he just rubs it against his pants and he has to bite back a moan again.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mr. Shue gives him a nervous look.

"I'm fine, Mr. Shue." Kurt gives him a little salute.

Fucking Finn.

Kurt spends the next twenty minutes in class, cursing himself for making Finn watch all that porn with him. He kind of misses the days his sort-of-boyfriend would come in about five seconds instead of this horny, toppy bastard who likes to bend him over and put a fucking butt plug in him. He shifts again in his seat. Oh god, he can't take much more of this.

The bell rings and rings and Kurt shoves his books and notebook into his bag. He stands up and almost falls over the desk, the butt plug shifting in his ass. He holds his jacket in front of his dick as he slowly stands up and walks out of class. He looks around the hallway, searching out for his big stupid boyfriend. He spots Finn halfway down the hallway, leaning against a set of lockers and talking to Rachel, dipping his head down and smiling.

That motherfucker.

Kurt hurries down the hallway as fast as he can, the plug shifting and pressing against him. He has to stop halfway there, taking a deep breath before continuing on. He grabs Finn's arm when he gets there and Rachel gives him a confused look.

"I need to talk to you. Now," Kurt says between his teeth.

"Sure buddy! What's up?" Finn gives him that big, dopey grin of his.

"Privately." Kurt half drags him away, still too aware of the plug in his ass.

"Bye Rachel! See you in Glee!" Finn waves at her as Kurt drags him near the locker room. "What's up? Feeling a little..."

Kurt pushes the door open to the locker room and spins around, dropping his coat on the floor. Oh god. His coat on the floor. It's a good thing he's so too turned on to care about the fact that his favorite coat is on the dirty, disgusting...okay, he can't. He leans over to pick it up and feels the plug press right against his prostate.

"Oh god," Kurt moans and suddenly, Finn's shoving him backwards.

Before he even knows what's going on, Kurt's laid out across a bench, Finn pressing him down by his shoulders. "God, Kurt, you should see your face..." Finn leans down and presses his mouth against Kurt. "I wanna see it."

Finn reaches down and unbuttons Kurt's pants, pushing them down and scrunching around his shoes. Kurt moans as Finn shoves his legs as far apart as his pants will allow. He groans as Finn leans down and traces his hole with his finger, pressing the plug deeper inside of Kurt.

"Ohhhh," Kurt moans and leans his head back, trying to widen his legs but can't because of his pants.

Finn leans down and another second later, Kurt can feel his tongue licking around Kurt's hole, and _fuck_, he can't believe Finn's actually doing this. He moans and threads his fingers through Finn's hair, pulling his face closer. Finn moans and Kurt can feel the vibration against his ass.

"Finn, please," Kurt begs and he feels Finn slide the plug out of his ass. He hears it drop and moans as Finn pushes Kurt's shoes and pants off. Kurt widens his legs as Finn moves up his body.

"What do you want?" Finn presses his mouth against Kurt's jaw, and Kurt rubs his cock against Finn's leg, desperate for something.

"Just fucking..."

"Mmm, I think." Finn slides his mouth over Kurt's, kissing him deep and dirty and Kurt wraps his legs around Finn's waist. "I can take it out now or..." Finn sucks at the skin at the base of Kurt's neck.

"God, what Finn?" And where the hell is he getting this from? What the fuck happened to innocent, dumb Finn who comes way too fast?

"You can wear it till the end of the day. And I'll let you come."

Kurt moans and rubs his cock against Finn's stomach. "Oh god."

Finn grins and Kurt lifts his hips so Finn can slide it back inside of him. He moans when it's all the way in, pressing against his prostate. Finn kisses his forehead before sitting back on the bench and helping Kurt sit up.

"Where did..." Kurt swallows. "Where did that come from?"

Finn shrugs and rubs his neck. "I kinda uh, watched that porn you liked. With the dudes on office furniture?"

Kurt moans and buries his face in Finn's neck. He's never letting Finn watch porn again.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Kurt's squirming by the end of the day. The plug is constantly pressing against his prostate, keeping him hard in his pants and all he wants to do is shove his hand down and jerk himself off.

He holds off until the last bell rings and practically runs to his locker. He throws his books inside and jumps as Finn slides up next to him.

"I hate you." Kurt grabs his arm and slams his locker shut, before pulling him out to Kurt's car. He's suddenly very, very glad his dad bought him that giant, over compensating for something SUV. Because he knows him and Finn will actually fit into the backseat.

Finn's laughing a little as Kurt shoves him into the car. Kurt's still walking awkwardly, hard and sweaty and totally gross. His hair is flat and his shirt is sticking to his skin, he's so sweaty, but Finn looks like he's enjoying himself. Kurt pushes him into the backseat and climbs in, moaning as the plug shifts in his ass. He slams the door behind him and Finn just looks at him.

"Take your pants off," Kurt says and starts to push his own pants off, kicking his shoes off.

"What?" Finn looks confused and Kurt does not have time for this.

"If they aren't off in the next ten seconds, I'm coming without you." Kurt kicks his briefs off and they drop on the floor. He doesn't even care, he's that horny, his dick hard and leaking.

Finn scrambles to push his pants off and he's barely got them past his knees when Kurt can't take anymore. Finn's not even totally hard yet, but Kurt swings his legs over and sits in Finn's lap, pinning his arms down on the seat.

"Uh, Kurt..."

"This is all your fault. Shut up and stay still." Kurt gives him a look and Finn nods.

Kurt lets go of Finn's arms and leans up on his knees, resting his hands on the back of the seat. He reaches back with his right hand and fumbles with the plug, twisting it inside of himself before pulling it out all the way. He moans and pushes it back inside, tucking his head against Finn's neck as he fucks himself with the plug.

It's not enough. He's all wet and loose from wearing it all day, the plug sliding in and out of him so easily. It makes him feel dirty and maybe a little slutty. He slides the plug all the way out, dropping it on the seat and only wincing a little at the idea of getting his seats all dirty. He reaches for Finn's dick, all the way hard now and teases it against his ass, pressing the head against his hole.

He tips his head back as Finn's dick slides inside of him, stretching his hole wider even after wearing that stupid plug all day. He arches his back and pushes down till Finn's all the way inside of him. It doesn't hurt at all, stretched and full of cock. It feels...god, it feels so good.

Kurt rocks his hips, slides up until Finn's cock is stretching his rim before he pushes back down, riding him slow and teasing. Finn fucked with him all day, giving him that stupid fucking dopey grin every time Kurt saw him.

Payback's a bitch.

Kurt fucks himself on Finn's cock, filling him wider than the plug did. He watches his own cock leak come all over Finn's sweatshirt, watching it bounce against his stomach as he rides Finn's cock. His hands slide on the seat, sweaty and hot as he fucks himself, the head of Finn's cock hitting his prostate every time he bottoms out.

"Oh fuck," Finn moans and his eyes roll back as he comes.

Kurt tightens his ass, feels Finn coming and filling him up. Kurt moans, feels even wetter and sluttier, loves feeling Finn and wants more. He grabs at his cock, jerking himself off fast with his right hand as his left drifts down to his ass, feeling Finn's come leaking out of his ass.

His orgasm hits him out of nowhere, stroking the skin around his ass and stroking his cock. He comes all over Finn's clothes, hitting his stomach, his arms and even his face as he comes.

"Holy shit." Finn blinks a few times, his hands still clutching at the seat.

Kurt faceplants into Finn's neck, breathing heavily. His ass is throbbing and he needs a fucking shower. He sits back, Finn's dick still in his ass, and Finn just gives him that dopey grin again.

"We're totally doing that again."

Kurt groans as he pulls himself off of Finn. He flops down on the seat, resting his head on Finn's thigh. He moves his legs enough to reach down to feel his ass again, open and leaking come. He feels disgusting and fucked out.

"You wear the plug next time."

Finn makes a noise in his throat and Kurt smirks, really wishing he could see the look on Finn's face.


End file.
